Our Twisted Future - Convincing Junko to live
by Davie232
Summary: Junko was going to die like she always wanted. However, Makoto and Kyoko didn't want to see their close friend die so they came up with an idea. Pretty much a what-if story. Warning contains sexual content. First time writing a lemon story so don't hate.


Junko made her way into her family home for the final time. Today she was going to finally die releasing her from her boredom. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about Makoto and Kyoko.

It had been a good year and a half ago since she met the couple. From her jumping on both of them to get kisses off them. To now kissing them both passionately. She grew to love the couple as time went on and she knew her death was going to hit them hard.

As she walked down the hallway, she saw her older sister Mukuro standing outside a room. "Hey Muku" Junko smiled as she hugged her sister. "Is Sweetheart and Babe inside?" Mukuro nodded. "Cool, can you stay here for a few minutes?" Junko said again Mukuro nodded, Junko went inside.

"Hey it's my favourite people," Junko said beaming as she saw the couple. She got a kiss off the pair and she had a tear in her eye. "That's our last ever kiss."

"But it doesn't have to be," Kyoko said. "Come on Babe; we know you can't change my mind," Junko said sadly.

A smile appeared on Kyoko face. "Me and Makoto might have found a way." Junko tilted her head "Oh really? This I've got to see."

Kyoko took one of Junko hand, while Makoto took her other hand. The pair led her out of the room. She stopped when she saw her sister. "Mukuro, please go inside and watch the news, I have a feeling a few Future Foundation members are going to die" Makoto chuckled.

Mukuro stepped inside the room, as the couple led Junko to their bedroom. "So, what are we doing here?" She asked. Makoto and Kyoko both smiled her in a loving way. "We want you to live Junko," Makoto said softly. "So, me and Kyoko thought if we made love to you, you would change your mind about dying."

Junko was left speechless, which made the couple laugh. Kyoko leaned over to Junko and kissed her slowly. "That kiss was amazing," Junko said as she was starting to get wet. "Sweetheart, Babe. I've got a confession to make" Junko said as she started to blush. "I've always fantasized about having a 3some with you two."

The couple began to laugh. "Well I've got a confession to make as well," Kyoko said. "I didn't think in my lifetime I would ever kiss a girl let alone have sex with one. But you Junko, you have left a loving impression on me."

Kyoko slowly took her gloves off, which surprised Junko as she never saw Kyoko scarred hard in the flesh. A tear ran down Junko face. "Babe your hands…." "Shhh, it's ok Junko I want this to be special between the 3 of us" Kyoko replied as wiped away Junko tear.

Junko began to feel Kyoko rotten hands, and she grew angry. "See if your grandfather was still alive. I would kill him for what he has done to your hands." Kyoko smile weakly and she kissed Junko again. "Shall we get started?" Kyoko said seductively.

Before Junko got a chance to reply. Kyoko pushed her onto the bed then she saw Kyoko leaning over her. "Do you want this Junko?" "Yes, Babe I do, I want Sweetheart as well."

Makoto walked over, and he took off his top to show his chest. "Geez Sweetheart have you been working out because you're looking sexy."

"Yes, he has," Kyoko said seductively, as she took off her top to show her bra. Junko hands reached up and played with Kyoko boobs. She could hear a soft moan coming from Kyoko. Makoto unclipped Kyoko bra, and he tossed it away.

Junko reached up and started to lick Kyoko nipples. "Oh, Junko don't stop" she moaned. Makoto moved in, with him and Junko licking a nipple each. "Oh fuck, that is so good" Kyoko moaned.

"Babe can you get off me for a second; I think it's unfair that you two are topless and I'm not" Junko giggled. Kyoko moved away allowing Junko to sit up. She took her top off as well as her bra.

Without warning, Makoto and Kyoko leaned in and took a nipple each. Junko moaned out in pleasure, "You guys are making me so fucking wet." Kyoko pulled back and smiled her at. "Looks like I will need to clean your mess."

Junko was left stunned that Kyoko said something like that. "Junko," Makoto said softly. "Kyoko is a different person in the bedroom as your about to find out." Kyoko started to giggle. "Everyone get naked now, Makoto show Junko your rod."

"Babe you little minx" Junko giggled. Everyone got naked, and Junko saw Makoto 6 inch thick rod. "Geez oh, Sweetheart I could play with that all day" she grinned. "Hey don't forget me." Kyoko pouted.

"I will never forget about you, Babe," Junko said as she kissed Kyoko. "Junko sit on my face so I can clean you up," Kyoko said with a wink. Kyoko laid her back on the bed as Junko sat her wet pussy on Kyoko face.

Kyoko started to eat Junko out, which caused the later to moan. "Sweetheart come here I want to stoke that cock." Makoto climbed onto the bed and stood tall. Junko put her hand on his cock, and she could feel is pulsing.

She began to stroke Makoto cock, which caused him to moan. This went on for a couple of minutes. "Babe, I want to share this cock with you." She got off Kyoko face, and she saw her wetness all over Kyoko face.

"Look at the state of you Babe" Junko giggled. She leaned down, and she began to lick Kyoko face to clean her up. "Junko you taste amazing" Kyoko said softly. "I can't wait to taste you Babe, but first we need to treat your man" she giggled.

Kyoko got to knees along with Junko. The pair began to kiss Makoto cock, then Junko took all of his cock down her throat. "Oh, Junko" he moaned. She pulled out, and Kyoko took his cook down her throat. "Kyoko" he moaned.

She pulled out, and the two girls giggled. "Enjoy yourself there Makoto?" Kyoko smiled. "Yes, I am. Please, you two be gentle, I don't want to shoot too early."

"We can try" Junko giggled. She began to suck Makoto off, while Kyoko was feeling Junko boobs and then licking her nipples. "Kyoko that is so fucking hot," Makoto said moaning from the pleasure he was getting from Junko mouth.

Junko pulled her mouth off his cock, "Babe, I want this cock in me, sit on my face so I can eat you out." Junko got on her back, and Kyoko grabbed Makoto cock, and she guided him in Junko wet pussy.

As he began to fill her up, Junko let out a big moan. "Sweetheart you're filling me up nicely, Babe get on my face now, I'm hungry."

Kyoko giggled, and she sat on Junko face. Junko got to work licking Kyoko pussy. "Oh, Junko right there" Kyoko moaned. Makoto leaned over, and he kissed his girlfriend. "Fuck her harder Makoto, fuck her like you fuck me."

Makoto listened to his girlfriend, and he picked up the pace. Junko started to moan into Kyoko pussy which Kyoko moan as well.

This went on for a good couple of minutes, then Makoto pulled out, and he went on his knees and started to lick Junko pussy. Kyoko climbed off Junko, and she got off the bed to suck Junko juices of Makoto cock.

Junko laid on the bed playing her nipples as Makoto continued to eat her out. "Sweetheart don't fucking stop this is so fucking good."

Kyoko appeared again, and she was licking her lips. "Makoto get on your back, so I can ride you, while Junko rides your face."

Makoto did as he was ordered and he got on his back. Kyoko got on his cock, and she started to bounce. Junko went on Makoto face, and he went to work on her pussy. Junko leaned over, and she kissed Kyoko as the pair moaned into each other's mouths.

10 minutes this went on for then Kyoko felt she was close. "Guys, I'm close to cumming." She climbed off Makoto cock, and she began rubbing her pussy. "Oh no you don't," Junko said as she got off Makoto face. "I want to taste that sweet cum of yours." She got on top of Kyoko, and they were in the 69 position.

The girls licked each other out, Makoto watched them stroking his cock. "I'M CUMMING" Kyoko roared. Junko placed her face right in front of Kyoko pussy as the later began to cum. Junko face was covered and after Kyoko was finished. Junko began to lick her lips.

"Babe you taste amazing" Junko giggled. "Kiss me Junko, fucking kiss me now" Kyoko demanded. Junko giggled as she went face to face with the former detective and the pair began to kiss, then Kyoko began to lick her own cum of Junko face then the pair kissed again.

"Oh Babe, I never knew that you were such a beast in the bedroom," Junko said with an evil smile. Kyoko returned the smile, and she pushed Junko on her back. "I'm going to make you cum so hard Junko. You will wish that you never wanted to die."

Kyoko got to work on Junko pussy after a few minutes. Junko coated Kyoko face with her cum. "FUCK BABE" Junko roared. Kyoko went to Junko face and the pair made out. Junko cleaned up Kyoko face; then the pair set their eyes on Makoto who was drooling at the performance the two girls put on.

The two girls began to play with his cock and Makoto felt he was getting close. "Come on Sweetheart, give me and Babe your sweet cum."

Makoto put his hand on his cock once again, and he began to stroke it. A few minutes later he roared "I'M CUMMING." The girls put out their tongues, and they touched. Makoto began to shoot his load. Some of it went onto their tongues, while the rest of went on to their faces.

Makoto fell backwards, and his head landed on the pillows, he began to catch his breath. Kyoko and Junko were cleaning the cum off their faces with their tongues. Once they had finished, they went up to Makoto, and both put their head on his shoulders.

Makoto wrapped his arms around the pair. "That was amazing" Junko whispered. Kyoko put her hand on Makoto chest, Junko did the same thing, and they began to hold hands.

"So Junko have we done enough to convince you to live?" Kyoko whispered. "Yes, you two have. That was the best thing I have ever felt, well besides despair you know" she giggled.

"I'm glad," Makoto said as he kissed Junko forehead. "Makoto, Kyoko thank you" Junko whispered. "Junko we should be thanking you," Kyoko said. "You gave us a platform to build our world. Junko Enoshima we love you from the bottom of our hearts."

A tear ran down Junko cheek. "Thank you, Babe, Sweetheart I love you too," she said as the trio took a small rest on the bed happy with each other company.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this.**

 **I've launched a poll and you guys can find it on my profile. Are Makoto and Kyoko good, grey or evil in OTF? I would enjoy seeing you guys opinion the matter.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
